The development of display panels is more and more diverse, and requirements on mobile phones are more and more harsh. The most energy consuming section of the mobile phone is the screen, and a main aspect required to be considered by various panel manufacturers is to reduce energy consumption of the screen. The RGBW technique is adding a white (W) subpixel to the original RGB tricolor to become four-color pixel design. The design can enhance transmittance of the liquid crystal panel significantly. Energy consumption will be lower during displaying an image with the same brightness. Under the same energy consumption, the brightness is improved significantly, which stratifies the image better, and the image will be more clear.
The adoption of a WRGB panel yet has problems such as requirements on reducing flicker of panels and DC residue. The WRGB panel needs to be set up a certain display manner.
Under the certain display manner of the WRGB panel, some images are overloaded. At this point, mischarge and undercharge of the panel can be shown. Especially under the cell lighting of the WRGB panel, the procedure variation is relatively large, and resistance on metallic wires and jumpers increase, which can show mischarge and undercharge of the panel in certain images.